


Six Shudder Sisters

by protectoroffaeries



Series: High School AU Stories [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, spoiler: there are six of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larrikin meets Anton's sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Shudder Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I created these girls to use in the High School AU, but alas, they were not able to appear in that story like I'd hoped. So I created this stupid little thing to give them a moment to shine. It takes place sometime while Larrikin and Shudder are in high school, but it really doesn't touch on that too much in this ficlet. In fact, all you really get is an introduction. 
> 
> I just wanted Shudder's sisters to embarrass him, okay?
> 
> A note about their names: I know they don't work together. If I ever explain the Shudder family in more depth, you'll see why, but for now you can just assume that I can't create cohesive, fluid group names and that my future children are doomed.

Six pairs of eyes blinked at him. Larrikin blinked back. They were all women, spread out between two couches and loveseat. Women might’ve been generous; at least two of them were younger than him, he was sure. When was a girl officially a woman? He made a mental note to ask Marisol later, when he got home. Right now, he had to figure out why all of these ladies were here and why Anton had led him into this. 

“Um, I’m looking for Anton Shudder,” Larrikin said awkwardly. “He gave me this address - I mean, I thought, uh, this was his house.”

“So you just walked on in?” demanded one of the younger ladies. She had short black hair and even blacker eyeshadow ringed around her eyes. Topped off with her big brown eyes and her black-white clothing color pallet, she rounded out the look of a raccoon rather nicely. 

“Yes.”

“You must be Larrikin, then,” said one of the older ladies. She wore less makeup and had an air of deeply ingrained tiredness about her, from the bags under her eyes to the heaviness of her voice when she spoke. 

“You’ve heard of me? Then this is the right house…?”

“Obviously,” snapped another lady who had to be between the other two in terms of ages. The most notable feature about her was the way her ruby red lipstick matched the bandana she had wrapped around her head. 

“Sooo… where’s Anton?”

“Upstairs,” the lady sitting closest to Larrikin said. She was mousy, quiet, small, so unlike the younger ones present, and Larrikin noticed a ring on her left hand ring finger. “I’m sure he’ll be around soon.”

It was blatantly obvious that they were related to Anton, probably his sisters. The resemblance was clear - they all had the same dark eyes and dark hair and perpetual resting bitchface. Except the mousy one. 

“So you’re fucking our brother then?” one of the other younger ones said. This one had a bunch of studded bracelets lining her arms. Because of the different lengths of their hair, it took Larrikin a minute that her face was identical to that of the raccoon sister. Twins. 

“No,” Larrikin said. Not because he didn’t want to. Anton said ‘no sex’. 

“He’s fucking you,” quipped the other twin, the raccoon. They were probably thirteen, and yet no one admonished them for their language. Marisol never really got onto him much about his language, either, after their mother died. 

Larrikin smiled. “Not yet.”

One of the ladies hmphed, but Larrikin couldn’t pinpoint which one. In any case, a couple of them laughed. 

Larrikin wondered why Anton hadn’t told him that he had so many sisters. He’d mentioned ‘my sister did/does this’ or ‘my sister said/says that’ but it hadn’t occurred to Larrikin that he was referring to different sisters every time. He’d assumed, incorrectly, that Anton only had one sister. 

“Larrikin.” Anton was suddenly in the room - well, he was standing in the doorway. His hair was loose and came down almost to his shoulders. Larrikin wanted to run his fingers through it. 

“Anton. I was just meeting your lovely sisters.”

Larrikin thought he saw Anton grimace, but it was replaced by his typical impassive look so quickly that he could’ve been mistake. “Ah. Did they introduce themselves?”

“We didn’t,” interrupted one of the sisters in a deadpan. Larrikin didn’t look away from Anton to see which one of them it was. 

“Elizabeth’s the one next to you,” Anton said. He didn’t seem surprised at the lack of introductions. Larrikin glanced over at Elizabeth, who was twisting her wedding ring. “She’s the oldest, and she’s married. I don’t know where he husband is tonight.”

“He said he needed to go out,” Elizabeth said, just a touch defensively. “His name is Xavier,” she added, giving Larrikin a small smile. 

“Darcy is second,” Anton said. Nothing he’d said led Larrikin to the conclusion that Anton didn’t like his brother-in-law, and yet Larrikin got that impression all the same. He decided not to dwell on it, and looked at the next sister, Darcy, the one that seemed bone weary. 

“She and Anton are the breadwinners,” said one of the twins, the one with the studded bracelets. 

Larrikin did know that. Anton had mentioned his sister’s long hours at some diner before. He gave his sister a look that Larrikin didn’t feel like he had the right to read into. 

“And Lola.” He motioned to the third sister, and it was only then that Larrikin realized she hadn’t spoken. In fact, she’d curled herself against the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Her eyes darted around, wary. Elizabeth patted her arm.  
Anton, however, didn’t comment on his sister’s behavior. “The one impersonating Rosie the Riveter is California.”

“Cali!” interjected California, the one with the ruby red lipstick and bandana. 

“She prefers to be called Cali.”

“Thank you,” Cali said with dignity. 

“Lastly-”

“But not least!” said the twins in unison.

“-Zoe and Zorah are the twins.”

“I’m Zoe,” the raccoon said. It was only then that it occurred to Larrikin that mentally referring to one of Anton’s sisters as ‘the raccoon’ was probably a terrible idea. 

“I’m Zorah,” said the one with the bracelets. 

Larrikin was thankful that they had opposing styles. He wasn’t anymore likely to mix them up than mixing up any of the other sisters. 

“Nice to meet all of you. I’m Larrikin, as you all seem to know.”

“Of course we know,” said Cali, “Anton’s pretty much in love you.”

“California,” Anton rumbled warningly. 

“What? You think he didn’t know that?”

Larrikin didn’t know that. Anton had barely acted in any way that implied they were more than friends. He wouldn’t even hold Larrikin’s hand most of the time, for fuck’s sake. But the twins and mousy Elizabeth were giving little nods of agreement to Cali’s comment, and Larrikin suddenly felt dizzy. 

“Larrikin. We should leave my sisters to their… gossip,” Anton said. He crossed the room and laid a hand on Larrikin’s shoulder as if to push him from the house. 

“Right,” Zorah mumbled skeptically. “Gossip. Whatever, Annie.”

“Have fun!” chimed in Zoe.

“Use protection,” Darcy added, and Larrikin saw her crack a grin as Anton hurriedly shoved Larrikin from the house.

Once the door was firmly shut behind the two of them, and they were headed up the sidewalk, Larrikin turned to Anton and said, accompanied by his best smirk, “Annie, huh?”

“Shut up, Larrikin.”


End file.
